Déjame Volar
by Noomsu
Summary: Y sólo con una mirada, se sintió libre como el viento.


****No lo sé, se me ocurrió esto escuchando una canción con el mismo nombre (por eso el título)

^^La primera vez que hago un one-shot de esta pareja... Una pareja que realmente me gusta. lástima que Kagura tuviera que morir.

Ya se sabe que los personajes no son míos, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

**_N_**_at_

* * *

><p><strong>Déjame Volar<strong>

El dolor en su herida era punzante, y el escozor del miasma no ayudaba mucho. Ese maldito. Él había prometido dejarla ser libre, incluso le dio su corazón nuevamente… ¿Para qué? Para que terminara atravesando su pecho y su corazón con sus tentáculos llenos de miasma. Envenenando por completo su cuerpo. Dejando nulas las posibilidades de vivir libremente.

El aludido rió malévolamente. ¿Qué lo creía? ¿Idiota? Jamás le daría libertad. Menos sabiendo que lo único que esa mujer quería era traicionarlo desde un principio. ¡Incluso protegió a Kohaku de él! Aquello lo enfureció de sobremanera. Si alguna vez consideró dejarla libre… Ahí se acabaron sus posibilidades. Disfrutaba verla sufrir. Esa era la venganza por todas y cada una de sus traiciones.

–Mal…dito–susurró por lo bajo.

– ¿Por qué me hablas así, Kagura?–se burló–Ya tienes tu anhelada libertad. No dependes más de mí.

Soltó una carcajada al ver la mueca de dolor de la mujer.

–Naraku, eres un… bastardo.

Agitando su abanico, el ataque se realizó, siendo impedido por la barrera que cubría a su asesino, y alguna vez padre.

–Ahora ve a donde tú quieras–replicó, retirando sus tentáculos de la herida.

Kagura retomó el vuelo en su preciada pluma, pero el dolor que sentía en las heridas causadas por su propio padre, si así se podía llamar a aquella abominación. Apretó sus labios en un vano intento de ahogar un adolorido gemido. El escozor de sus heridas era demasiado doloroso.

–M-mierda–susurró con voz ahogada–Inyectó demasiado veneno en mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>–Sesshōmaru-sama–interrumpió el demonio verde sus pensamientos–Mire los cristales, el aura de ellos está cambiando.<p>

– ¿El corazón de Naraku se encuentra cerca?–preguntó con inocencia la pequeña humana– ¡Esperen! ¡Una cueva!

–Atrás–ordenó el lord con su fría voz de siempre.

El ataque de Tokijin hizo lo suyo y destruyó aquella cueva y parte de la gran montaña. Luego de que el polvillo que se había alborotado debido al golpe y la desaparición de la montaña se disipara, Mōryōmaru apareció ante los sorprendidos ojos de Jaken y Rin. Pero Sesshomaru se mostró tan frío como de costumbre.

–Así que eres el hermano de InuYasha–inquirió el yōkai.

–Jamás consideré a ese hanyō como mi hermano–contestó mordaz.

Se armó la pelea.

* * *

><p>Kagura aterrizó de su vuelo sobre una pequeña pradera, cuya alfombre verde pisó con sus pies. Caminaba a paso lento, debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se mantenía plasmada en sus labios carmesí. A pesar del dolor que representaban las heridas, y del ardor que provocaba el miasma en estas, no podía reprimir las inmensas ganas de sonreír.<p>

_Puedo ir a donde quiera_, pensó,_ Soy finalmente libre._

Su vista se volvía borrosa en algunas ocasiones, pero aquello no le importaba mucho. Lo único que se mantenía en su mente, y lo que era su objetivo en esos momentos, era la imagen de un hombre de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados. Pero no hablaba del hanyō, no. Hablaba de su apuesto hermano, el Lord Sesshōmaru.

–N-no sanaré estas heridas rápidamente.

* * *

><p>La batalla se complicaba segundo a segundo al ver que Tokijin no era capaz de atravesar la armadura de Mōryōmaru. Ataques iban y ataques venían. Jaken y Rin eran solamente los espectadores de aquella interminable lucha, pero confiaban plenamente en que el daiyōkai saldría ganando la pelea.<p>

Hasta el momento en que fue atrapado por aquella desagradable criatura.

–¿Listo para que absorba tus poderes, Sesshōmaru?

* * *

><p>Caminó un poco más, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a emanar nuevamente de sus heridas. No aguantó y se dejó caer sobre la peculiar alfombra que le ofrecían; un verde e impecable césped, siendo este totalmente cubierto por blancas flores.<p>

_M-maldición_, pensó con angustia,_ mi cuerpo no está respondiendo._

Las flores comenzaron a teñirse de aquel tono carmesí, debido a la sangre que brotaba de la mujer. Las heridas eran serias, y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera salvarse de morir esta vez. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ella simplemente deseó lo que cualquier prisionero: libertad. Se sentía como un ave enjaulada. ¡Ella había nacido para ser libre como el viento!

Aquellos pétalos de las flores impregnadas con la sangre de la bella tennyō fueron elevados en el aire por el viento, que jugueteó con los cortos cabellos de la muchacha que se encontraba arrodillada en el pasto. Luego, desaparecieron los rojos pétalos junto con la tranquilizadora brisa.

* * *

><p>El demonio verde y la niña humana entraron en pánico.<p>

Rin dudaba sobre las palabras de Jaken.

–Este aroma…–murmuró el lord pensativo.

–Creo que esa mujer murió–respondió Mōryōmaru–Nos traicionó a Naraku y a mí. Y todo por su estúpida libertad. Era increíblemente patética.

–Cállate–ordenó Sesshōmaru.

Cortando los tentáculos que lo mantenían atrapado, le dio a su armadura. Alegrando a Jaken y asombrando a la humana que los acompañaba. Mōryōmaru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Estaban a punto de romper su armadura? ¡Aquello no era posible!

–Eres demasiado insignificante para merecer mis poderes–murmuró receloso.

De la presión que ejerció sobre el ataque, la preciada espada Tokijin se partió.

– ¡Tokijin!–exclamó el demonio verde.

La horripilante criatura aprovechó aquella situación y escapó, no si antes amenazar al daiyōkai.

Sus acompañantes se acercaron a felicitarlo por tan buena pelea, mas fueron ignorados por el imponente hombre. Sin mirar atrás, ejerció _'vuelo'_ y se elevó por los aires. Jaken miró impactado a su amo irse, no sin antes preguntarse hacia dónde se dirigía. Rin estaba más intrigada por la razón que había tenido el lord para abandonar su espada ahí.

* * *

><p>El veneno se esparcía rápidamente por su cuerpo, incluso salía un poco de sus heridas. Pero ya no le importaba mucho. Se sentía tranquila en aquel prado, se respiraba solo paz en ese lugar. Estaba en una completa soledad, rodeada sólo de la naturaleza que -posiblemente- pronto presenciaría su muerte.<p>

_¿Se acabó todo para mí?_, pensó amargamente.

Una presencia extraña llenó el lugar. Sin inquietarse por quién podría ser, levantó su vista. Quedándose prendada de unos astros dorados que la observaban con preocupación. Se sintió débil, pequeña ante aquel escrutinio que le dedicaba el hombre frente a ella, pero no pudo evitar sentirse de cierto modo decepcionada y triste.

–Sesshōmaru…–murmuró con asombro.

El aludido no respondió, y se limitó a verla. Luego de pensar un poco en sus palabras, habló:

–Seguí el aroma de la sangre y del miasma.

Kagura suspiró.

–Entiendo… Esperabas que fuera Naraku. ¿Te decepciona que no sea él?

La mujer bajó la mirada.

–Ya sabía que eras tú.

Un pequeño rayo de esperanza alumbró el corazón de la joven, que no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación y abrir los ojos como platos.

_Viniste, aún sabiendo que era yo y no Naraku__**, **_pensó con melancolía.

_Ni Tensaiga puede salvarla_, se dijo internamente con algo de tristeza.

Una brisa refrescante llenó el lugar, alborotando los cabellos de ambos.

– ¿Te vas?–inquirió con pesar el lord.

–Sí… Es todo para mí–susurró.

Levantó su mirada, para verlo por una última vez… Y sólo con la mirada que él le dirigió en ese momento, se sintió libre como el viento; desapareciendo entre los pétalos de las flores, dejando en su lugar una simple, pero hermosa pluma blanca.


End file.
